Terms of Interest
Acronyms for Combo Notations L.AC '- Acronym for Light Autocombo, also known as Z '''L.AC2, L.AC3, L.AC4 '- Acronyms for each individual Light Autocombo combo. To shorten textual combos, if we say L.AC4 we mean L.AC1 then L.AC2 then L.AC3 then L.AC4. '''H.AC1, H.AC2, H.AC3... - Acronyms for Heavy Autocombos, also known as X. Works the same as the acronyms mentioned before. J.AC1, J.AC2, J.AC3, J.AC4- Acronyms for Jump Autocombos, also known as jump then Z. Works the same as the acronyms mentioned before. J.AC5/JH.AC '- Acronyms for Jump Heavy Autocombo, also known as jump then X or jump then ZZZZZ. Works the same as the acronyms mentioned before. JH.AC is more common. '''LC '- Launcher, also known as C. 'BD '- Breakdown, also known as Assailant's E. Requires 2 Heat. (Used to stun enemies.) 'BT '- Breakthrough, also known as Kurai's E. Requires 2 Heat. (Used to cancel you’re current move, but you can also use TC.) 'BO '- Breakout, also known as Avalon/Virtue’s E. Requires 2 Heat. (Used to escape combos.) '''SP1, SP2, SP3 - Acronyms for specials. SP1=1, SP2=2, etc. Supers can be mentioned either with SP7/SP8 or Ex-SP7/SP8 because they are also considered ex-specials. GB - Guardbreak, also known as Q. Mod1/Mod2 '- Acronyms for both modifiers (F and G by default). '''S+V '- Backdash. 'J.V '- Airdash, also known as jump then V. 'Mod1+V/Mod2+V '- Modified dashes. Mod1 goes diagonally downwards and Mod2 goes diagonally upwards. 'TC '- Taunt Cancel, a way to cancel certain moves by pressing H with a taunt equipped in order to open up more combos. It is mostly used by Kurais. Game Mechanics ''Combo Scaling'' BM2 uses a combo scaling mechanic that proportionally cuts out the damage of your moves depending on how long the combo was. This means that you will do less and less damage to a combo. This makes infinite combos unreliable because at some point you will start doing 2 damage or less. There isn't a minimum for this. This is why you should always aim to do more powerful attacks first, then leave attacks that aren't affected by this scaling (like Assailant's SP3's healing) to the end. ''Health'' Health is noted in the game with a percentage. However, the max health of a class is noted with normal numbers. The max health of a class can be found right below the health bar, below the icon of the electrocardiogram. For example : Assailant has 1000 max health. He gets an attack that leaves him at 50%, which means he has 500 health left. Avalon has 800 max health. He gets the same attack as Assailant's, but this one leaves him to 37.5% instead of 50%, because he has 300 health left. ''Speed'' Speed is noted with the speed numbers the ROBLOX engine uses. Basically, 11 is the normal speed of a ROBLOX player, while Assailant has 14 speed while walking and 28 speed while running. ''Guard Points''''' Guard Points are a stat that goes down when you get attacked while blocking. Depending on the attack, you will get less and less guard points if you continue blocking it. Your shield will also get red and smaller if you have low Guard Points. If you have 0 Guard Points, your Guard will break, and you will be vulnerable to attacks for a moderate amount of time. Guard Points are noted below the health bar, right below the Shield icon.